ducktales_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Louie Duck
Louie Duck= Llywelyn "Louie" Duck 'is a young duck who is the nephew of Donald Duck. Biography Growing up, Louie had no idea he and his brothers were the great-nephews of Scrooge McDuck. This changed when Donald Duck resorted to using Scrooge as a babysitter one day. Scrooge was initially distant to Louie and his brothers, but warmed to them after an adventure in Scrooge's garage. Immediately afterwards, Scrooge took the triplets on a trip to Atlantis. When Donald's houseboat burnt, Scrooge invited Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie to live at McDuck Manor with him. Disapproving of Louie's slothful ways, Scrooge took Louie with him to the Money Bin to teach him the value of a hard day's work. Louie spent a dime only to later finds out that it was apparently Scrooge's Number One Dime (it was actually a decoy). Louie enlisted the help of Lil Bulb to recover it. Unfortunately, Lil Bulb turned evil and Louie had to be saved by Gyro Gearloose. Louie used to idolize his "Uncle" Gladstone Gander (technically Gladstone is Louie's first cousin, once removed) for his ability to get something for nothing. When Donald's determination triumphed over Gladstone's luck, Louie realised that luck is overrated. Louie once tried to befriend rich heir Doofus Drake. After Doofus turned out to be mentally unbalanced and Doofus tried to keep Louie captive, Louie had to be saved by his brothers. A Bigfoot named Gavin tried to con Huey and Dewey into thinking Gavin (or as they knew him, Tenderfeet) was a dumb beast, so Gavin could live in the mansion and mooch off of them. Louie turned the tables on Gavin by conning Huey and Dewey into thinking that keeping "Tenderfeet" away from the woods was killing him. At Castle McDuck, Louie found out that Dewey was keeping secrets from him and Huey about Della Duck. He was deeply upset, but forgave him. When Scrooge told Louie and his brothers the whole story about Della Duck's disappearance, Louie accused Scrooge of not using his wealth to send ships after her. Soon after, he told Donald he wanted to move back to the marina. A few days later, Louie and his brothers reconciled with Scrooge. They helped save him from Magica De Spell. Louie helped by distracting Magica with a fake curse. He and his family presumably moved back to McDuck Manor. After Scrooge told Louie that Louie was sharper than the sharpies, and could be richer than Scrooge himself someday, Louie started his own adventure company, Louie inc. Appearance Louie is a white duck. He is about two feet tall. He wears a green hoodie. Personality Louie is a slacker, but he is always up for an adventure with his family – especially if there's treasure involved. Louie is the best of the kids at swimming through Scrooge's money because he wants to so much he's actually willing to put work into it. Louie can be very greedy, like Scrooge he's got an eye for money and treasure. Louie is 'sharper than the sharpies' — he can read any situation and see all the shortcuts and possibilities. Louie has been described as the "evil" triplet, but he genuinely does care about his family. Louie is the most laid-back of the triplets. Louie dislikes it when people call him Llywelyn. Louie hates hot dogs. Quotes * 'Oh boy.' * 'Hard pass!' ---- * 'Lying – it's the responsible thing to do.' * 'Who cares? We're rich!' * 'What? I got a refill on the way out. It's encouraged.' * 'Show me everything, especially the stuff you're not supposed to!' * 'If you can talk, you can talk your way out. Louie Duck™.' * 'No-one cons my family but ''me!' * 'What a magical voice! Do you have any idea how much money I could make on a voice like yours?! Zeus just wants to use you. I want to use you to make us both rich. What do you say?' * 'Ooh, ow! Doing the right thing stings!' * 'IT'S JUST SWIMMING AROUND IN THERE EATING MONEY AND CHILDREN AND MONEY!' * 'I just want to use a rich kid for his infinity pool! WHY CAN'T I HAVE THAT FOR MYSELF?!' * 'The last thing I need is Scrooge snooping around and finding any of my devious, yet delightful schemes.' * 'Hey! Louie's Kids takes Uncle Donald's donations for children in need! Children like me! Children exactly like me. It's for me.' * 'I thought life with a treasure hunter would be way more treasure and way less hunting!' Names in Foreign Dubs * '''Latin Spanish: Luis Pato (Translation: Luis Duck) * Brazilian Portuguese: Luisinho * Italian: Qua Duck * Japanese: ルーイ・ダック dakku (Translation: Louie Duck) Trivia Louie is 10-12 years old and is 3 seconds younger than Dewey and 6 seconds younger than Huey. Appearances Season 1 * Woo-oo! * Daytrip of Doom! * The Great Dime Chase! * The Beagle Birthday Breakout! * Terror of the Terra-firmians! * The House of the Lucky Gander! * The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! * The Spear of Selene! * The Missing Links of Moorshire! * McMystery at McDuck McManor! * JAW$! * The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! * Day of the Only Child! * From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! * Who is Gizmoduck?! (Silent role) * The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! * Sky Pirates...In the Sky! * The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! * The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! * The Shadow War! Season 2 * The Most Dangerous Game…Night! * The Depths of Cousin Fethry! (Mentioned) * The Ballad of Duke Baloney! (To be aired) * Storkules in Duckburg! (To be aired) |-|Gallery= DT2017 - Louie-0.png|Louie's Official Artwork Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 9.41.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 9.41.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.50.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.51.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.51.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.52.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.52.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.53.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.53.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.54.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.54.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.55.14 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.55.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.56.39 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.57.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.59.17 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.59.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.59.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 4.00.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 4.00.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 4.01.03 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 4.01.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 4.02.14 PM.png DuckTales-2017-30.png DuckTales-2017-28.png DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-11.png DuckTales-2017-33.png The-Great-Dime-Chase!-1.png The-Great-Dime-Chase!-8.png DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-8.png DT2017-When-Adventure-Calls-2.png Dime Chase.png The Beagle Birthday Massacre! 01.jpg The House of the Lucky Gander 1.jpg ED5C3470-AE42-4A53-9C40-817FFD46E460.jpeg ECD821D3-A166-4A43-9C11-F269BC2CD590.jpeg 2EBFFD7B-65C9-4550-97F2-2E1E316CE21B.jpeg EDA30974-2D2E-4AD2-82F1-FFB8A3028559.jpeg Louie_Ducktales_Coloring_Page.png|Coloring Page Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks Category:Returning Characters Category:Kids Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Comics Characters Category:Disney Afternoon Characters